jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:12Czkawka12/Czkawka inna Historia
Witam wszystkich. Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy. Zapraszam do komętowania. Kilka Informacji 1.Główni bohaterowie na początku mają 14 lat. Po rozdziale 2 mają 20 2. Valka nie żyje. Umarła w płonącym domu ratując Czkawkę 3. Stoick uważa że Czkawka powinien umrzeć zamiast Valki 4. Niewiem czy Czkawka będzie z Astrid 5. Będzie kilka nowych postaci No to tyle. Mam nadzieje że wam się spodoba. Jeżeli tak zostawcie komentaż a jeżeli nie to też możecie napisać co wam się niepodoba. Rozdział 1 (Narrator) To jest Berk. Są tu malownicze zachody słońca, jest pełno ryb i śniegu. Wszystko było by dobrze gdyby nie szkodniki. Gdzieś mają szczury lub inne robaki, ale tu są... smoki! Promienie światła wpadają przez okno do pokoju młodego wikinga imieniem Czkawka. Jest on synem wodza. Pewnie myślicie że to super, że jest następcą tronu, ma wielu znajomych i kręci się koło niego pełno dziewczyn. Ale nie. Na berk panuję zasada że jeżeli nie zabiłeś smoka jesteś nikim. A Czkawka jest wyjątkową mizerny jak na wikinga. Jest niski, chudy i brak mu mięśni. Jest wyśmiewany praktycznie przez wszystkich. Jego ojciec go nienawidzi. Jedynym jego przyjacielem jest Pyszkacz, miejscowy kowal. Czkawka jest u niego celadnikiem od małego. (Czkawka) Jak co rano poszedłem do kuźni. Tak czułem się jak w domu. Od zawsze tu przychodziłem. Było mi tu dobrze. Niestety, zanim dotarłem na miejsce spotkałem gang Smarka. Było to dzieciaki w moim wieku. Wiecznie mnie bili i wyśmiewali. W skład gangu wchodzili Sączysmark- Mój kuzyn. Od zawsze mi dokuczał. Uważa się za cudo. Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Spadka- Chodząca Głupota. Jednak dzięki sile i tak są bardziej lubiani niż ja Śledzik- Taki przemądrzały grubasek. Zna księgę smoków na pamięć Astrid- Chodząca piękność. Najpękniejsza i najlepsza wojowniczka na Berk. - O Czkawkuś- Zaśmiał się Smark- Jak to możliwe że przez tyle lat jeszcze nic cię nie żezarło?-Prubowałem to ignorować. Jednak przedemną staneła Astrid. -Kiedy mój topur będzie gotowy?-Powiedziała łapiąc mnie za kamizelkę -Już się za niego zabieram. Właśnie po to szedłem do kuźni- Wtedy mnie póściła a ja upadłem na ziemię. Wszyscy się ze mnie śmieli. Szybko udałem się do kuźni. - Hej Pyszkacz -O cześć młody. A już myślałem że nie przyjdziesz. Co tak długo? - Musiałem się spakować. Wiesz dzisiaj wieczorem ten wyjazd. -Aaa, na śmierć zapomniałem. Jak chcesz możesz spędzić ten dzień z Ojcem - Nie dzięki. Wolę ten ostatni dzień spędzić z przyjacielem. A poza tym wielki wódz miał by mieć dla mnie czas? - Ta, wiem jaki on jest. Kto mi teraz pomoże w kuźni? Skoda że ojciec ci załatwił ten wyjazd - Jak to załatwił? Mówł że to tradycja i każdy następca tak musi wyjechać na 3 lata? - Tradycja? Pierwsze słysze. My z twoim ojcem w twoim wieku dobrze się bawiliśmy. - Mogę na chwilę wyjść? -Jasne leć Pewnie zastanawiacie się o jaki wyjazd chodzi. Otóż mój ojciec uważa że każdy następca tronu musi odbyć 3 letni wyjażd zdala od domu. Ale jak widać ta tradycja obowiążuje tylko mnie. - Tato możemy porozmawiać?-Zapytałem ojca, kiedy go spotkałem pod twierdzą - Niemam czasu Pyszkacz twierdzi że ta tradycja to ściema-Powiedziłem głośno.Ojciec tylko obrócił się i spojżał na mnie zły. - Tak to ściema. Chce się ciebie pożbyć z Berk. Mam nadzieje że cię wieczej nie zobacze na tej wyspie. Modle się do Odyna żeby pozarł cię jakiś smok- Powiedział po czym poszedł dalej. Zabolało mnie to co powiedział. Od zawsze mnie ignorował i powtarzał że śmierć mamy to moja wina ale to co teraz powiedział było przeszada nawet jak na niego. Uciekłem do domu. Usiadłem na łóźku i myślałem. Po paru godzinach usłyszałem że ktoś idzie po schodach. W sercu miałem nadziej że ojciec przyszedł i mnie chociaż przeprosi. Ale nie to była jakaś kobieta, drobnej postury. Na oko miała 30 lat. - Ty pewnie jesteś Czkawka. Ja jestem Hila, Siostra twojej mamy. Już czas wyruszać w podróż. Poszliśmy do portu. Kiedy odpływaliśmy byłem załamany. Ojciec nie przyszedł się nawet porzegnać. Na statku poznałem też Rika. Był starszym mężczyzną i siwą brodą. Okazał się moim dziadkiem. - Niemartw się. Te 3 lata zlecą bardzo szybko- Poweidzął moja ciocia i położyła dłoń na moim ramieniu. - Niewiem czy chce tam wracać- Powiedziałem smutny - Dlaczego?- Obruciła mnie i spojzała w oczy - Najsłabszy,wyśmiewany, bity... A jeszcze to co ojciec powiedział. - Co powiedział twój ojciec?-Wtrącił się dziadek -Że ma nadzieje że już nie wrócę na Berk, że modli się żeby pozarły mnie smoki- Mówiłem z łzami w oczach. -Idź spać. Jeżeli niebędziesz chciał nie będziesz musiał tam wracać-Poweidziała Hila i poczochrała mnie po włosach. (Narrator, Bekr) Stoick zaraz po wyjeździe syna zorganizował przyjęcie. Wszysczy się cieszyli że anjwiększa ciamajda wkończu opuszcza berk. Jedyną osobą która się nie cieszyła był Pyszkacz. W twierdzy właśnie trwały kończowe przygotowania do imprezy. - Doba to ja jeszcze idę po tarcze do Pyszkacza i możemy zaczynać- Poweidzła Astrid i po chwili jej nie było.- Hej pyszkacz...Co ty robisz?- Zobaczyła płaczączego wikinga pijącego miód. Szybko pobiegła po Stoick, a za nimi przyszła reszta wikingów. - Przyjacielu co się dzieje?-Zapytał Stoick -Co się dzieje? Przyjacielu? Jak mogłeś to zrobić? Wysłałeś go na 3 lata w nieznane i nagadałeś mu że to tradycja. A teraz jeszcze organizujesz impreze z powodu że go niema - Na nie gadaj że będziesz tęsknił za tym idiotą-Wtrącił się Smark -Będę. Jakby nie on już dawno byście po umierali- Powiedział a wszyscy patrzyli na niego jak na wariata- Tak dokładnie. Półowa broni wytwarzana w tej kuźni była robiona przez niego. A mało tego nie nażywaj go idiotą. Był pądrzejszy niź my wszyscy na tej wyspie razem wzięci. - Nie przyszadzaj. Może miał smykałkę do robienia broni i co z tego?-Stoick - Chodzcie to coś wam pokażę.- Poszli do za kowalem do małego pomieszczenia pełnego broni - Łał. Nigdy nie widziałam tak pięknych toporów- Zachwycała się Astrid -Robił je co roku na wasze urodziny. Tyle razy chciał ci dać tą sikierkę ale nigdy z nim nie porozmawiałeś. W kończu sam każałem mu przestać je robić bo niemieliśmy miejsca. Robił takie dla każdego w wiosce. Jednak tylko mi dawał, bo nikt inny nigdy z nim nie rozmawiał. Pracował godzinami w parcię przy rozładunku ryb żeby zdobyć pieniądze na najpiękniesze materiały. Wydawał ostatnie pieniądze żeby zrobić wam prezent mimo że go wyśmiewaliście i biliście. Mimo wszystko on wam nie miał tego za złe. Uważał że to normalne że skoro jest najsłabszy to tak musi być. Jakbyście tylko z nim porozmawiali. Nigdy nic niedostał na urodziny. Ostaatnie swoje urodziny spędził żeby srobić tą sikierkę dla ciebie Stoicku. A ty. Kiedy złożyłeś mu chociaż życzenia? Stoick patrzył na sikierkę. Była piękna. Biała idealną rękojeść do jego dłoni. Metal był najwyższej jakości. Byłą ozdobiona najdroższymi kamieniami. Miała napisy "Najlepszy wódz" a z drugiej strony "Najlepszy Ojciec". Stoickoi w oku zakręciła się łza. - Ja... Jak ja.. Jak ja mogłem mu to zrobić-aStoick z rozpaczy zaczą się jąkać-Może nie jest za późno. Szykować łodzie. Może ich dogonimy. - Wątpie że będzie chciał wrócić po tym wszystkim- Mówił Pyszkacz -W naprawdę chcecie by ta ciamajda tu wracała?-Zapytał zdziwiony Sączysmark ale w odpowiedzi dostał w łokcia w brzuch od Astrid. Niemogła sobie wybaczyć jak go potraktowała. Mogła chociaż tego jednego dnia sobie darmować dokuczanie mu. Nad Berk rozpętała się straszna burza i wypłynięcie było niemożliwe. (Czkawka, Gdzieś na oceanie) Właśnie wyszedłem z kajuty. Doiwedizałem się że za parę minut będziemy na miejscy. Już było widać sporą wyspe. Podszedłem do dziadka. -Pięknie wygląda ta wyspa- Stwierdziłem zgodnie z prawdą - To prawda, ale wyspa skrywa pewien sekret. -Jaki sekret? -Co 50 lat budzi się Wielki Smok o nazwię Czwerwona Śmierć. Budzi się na 5 lat. Inne smoki porywają zwierzęta i oddają jej. Jeżeli nie zbiorą odpowiedniej ilości smok pożera inne smoki albo ludzi. Niepowiem to co powiedział Dziadek było trochę straszne. I dlaczego akurat przypłynołem tu teraz kiedy smok nie śpi. Ja to mam szczęście. Może ojciec zrobił to specjalnie. Następne parę tygodni było dość nudne. Znalażłem smoka w lesie. Nie byle jakiego bo Nocną Furię. Okażało się ze sama nie może latać. Nazwałem go szczerbatek. Wykonałem mu prtezę ogona. I razem się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Nauczyłem się na nim latć. Ojciec niedał znaku życia od mojego wyjazdu i dobrze mi z tym. Mam nadziej że mnie nie znajdzie. (Narrator, Berk) Stoick jednak zreżygnował z wyjazdu po syna. Kilkukrotnie chciał wyjechać ale zawsze się powstrzymywał. Nie wiedział co mu powie kiedy już przy nim będzie. Przez parę lat go nie widział i zblizał się czas jego powrotu. (Narrator, Wyspa na której znajduje się Czkawka) Czkawka zrezygnował z powrotu do domu. Tu razem z rodziną jego mamy i nowy przyjacielem jest mu dobrze. Pewnego dnia na całej wyspię dało się usłyszeć przerazliwy ryk. Byłon na tyle głośny że wszystkie smoki uciekły z wyspy. Wszyskie poza jednym. Została jedna nocna furia która nie mogła latać sama. Spod zniemi wyłonił się wielki smok. Czerwona Śmierć. Czkawka popędził do przyjaciela. -Mordo. Chodź trzeba pomuc ludziom. Razem że smokiem ruszyli do walki przeciwko wielkiemu smokowi. -Czy to nie Czakawka?-Zapytał ktoś z tłumu -Co on robi na smoku?-Zapytała ktoś inny -Ratuje nam życie- Wykrzyczała Hila Po długiej walcze. Czkawka wraz z szczerbatkiem pikowali w dół a za nimi olbrzym. Szczerbatek strzelił smokowi w otwartą paszczę. Czerwona śmierć płoneła od środka. Jednak Czkawak spadł że szczerbatka i leciał prosto w środek ognia. Szczerbatek nie wiele myśląc ruszył za nim. Ludzie po długich poszukiwaniach stwierdzili że nie przeżył. Hila i jej ojciec ruszyli poinformować Wodza Berk o śmierci jego jedynego syna. Kiedy wódz tylko zobaczył statek ucieszył się że jego syn wraca do domu. Przy porcie zebrali się prawie wszyscy. Kiedy że statku wysza Hila podeszła do Stoicka. -Przykro mi. Twój syn odszedł bohaterską śmiercą - Nie. Nie. To nie możliwe. -Przykro mi. Rozdział 2 Od żekomej śmierci Cakwaki mineło około trzy lata. Na Berk zaczęto tresować smoki. Pierwszą osobą która tego dokonała była Astrid. Wytresowała Śmiertnika któremu nadała imię Wichura. Na berk właśnie trwał atak. Atakowali ludzie Drago a dowodził nimi Eret. Stoick właśnie miał zabić Ereta kiedy z niba spadł mężczyżna w masce. Ochronił Ereta i odepchną Stoicka. -Na Thora w samą porę. Już myślałem że po mnie. - Eret nie gadaj. Trzeba się z tąd zabierać. Drago wiem kim jesteś. Wyżnaczy za twoją głowę nie małą sumę. Musisz się zaszyć na parę miesięcz. -Zabić ich!-Wykrzyczał wściekły Stoick -Zaraz. Spokojnie. Nie jesteśmy waszymi wrogami. Tez walczymy z Drago-Powiedział nieznajomy. -Ten mężczyzna chciał mnie zabić-Wściekał się Wódz -To nie tak. Drago nie da się zniszczyć z zewnątrz. Potrzebny był ktoś komu zaufa. Czasem trzeba poświęcić czyjeś życie żeby ratować miliony innych. Czy Eret może tu zostać? -Niewiem czy to najlepszy pomysł-Eret mówił ze strachem -Nie bój nie.Oni nie są tacy źli. Jeżeli Włos mu z głowy spadnie wymorduje co do jednego zrozumiano?-Powiedział po czym zagwizdał a z nieba zleciał Smok. Po chwili juz ich nie było. (Astrid) Jeszcze w życiu czegoś takiego nie widziałam. A ten smok. Niesamowite. Ale kim on był. Jego głos wydawał mi się znajomy ale niewiem do kogo należał. -kto to był?-Zapytałam tego całego Ereta -Jeździec smoków. Jedyny Jeździec nocnej Furii. Najlepszy treser smoków. Największy wróg Drago. -Ale jak ma na imię?-Zapytał za mnie Stoick -Czkawka. Na imię mu Czkawka. Ale sam rzadko go używa. Nie lubi opowiadać o dalszej przeszłości. -Ale to niemożliwe. Przeciesz Czkawak to mój syn-Powiedział stoick którem w głowie wszystko się układało. Hila mówiła że latał na smoku-Gadaj gdzie go znajdzeiemy? -O tej porzę? Zapewne ... Smoczym sanktuarium. -Czyli gdzie?-Zapytałam -A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Jest nieufny nawet w stosunku do mnie. Niemam pojęcia. Ale jest za sprytny i nieda się złapać. Kiedy już ktoś go złapie to tylko wtedy kiedy on tego chce. - Co go łaczy z Drago?-Zapytał Wódz -Od paru lat już walczą ze sobą. Czkawka jest utrapieniem wszystkich łowców smoków. Uwalnia je i opiekóje się nimi. Mówią że jest ich władcą. -Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Jestem jego ojcem. Rozumiesz? Jak muszę z nim pomówić. -No dobra. Powinien być na Erest. Mieszka tam. Po paru godzinach rażem że wszysztkimi byliśmy niedalego Erest. Pięke miejsce. I jakie kolorowe. Licze paśniki dla smoków i tym podobne. To był smoczy raj. (Narrator, Erest) -Witaj Aleks-Stoick -Witaj Stoicku. Co cię sporowadza w moje skromne progi? - Poszókuje mojego syna. -Czkawki?Gdzieś powinien być. Pewnie jak zwylke lata gdzieś na swoim smoku.Nawet chwile nie usiedzi w miejscu. Aleks oprowadził gości po wiosce. Ale po Czkawce śladu nie było. Poszli do Akoademi. -O jest. Pewnie znowu planują jakieś ćwiczenia-Aleks -Co oni tu robią?- Wrzasną Czkawka- Nie macie czego tu szukać. -Synu.. -Nie mów do mnie synu. Tyle lat mówiłeś po imienu teraz też tak mów. I od razu mówię nie wracam na Berk. -Ale..-Stoick chciał coś powiedzieć ale Czkawka mu przerwał -Aleks mógł byś ich stąd zabrać? Mamy bardzo ważne sprawy do omówienia. Aleks zabrał gości do domu. - Przykro mi Stoicku. Ale chyba sam go rozumiesz -Nie,nie rozumiem -Spróbuje go przekonać żeby z tobą porozmawiał. Zaraz powinien być w domu razem z Katrin Po paru minutach Czkawka i Katrin weszli do domu roześmiani. Kiedy Czkawka zobaczył ojca i resztę przestał się śmiać. Podszedł do Pyszkacza. - Cześć Pyszkacz. Nawet nie wiesz jak się stęsknilem za tobą - Cześc młody. W kuźni bez ciebie to nie to samo. - Czkawak mósimu jakoś przydzieliś pokoje naszym gością. Masz jakieś propozycje?-zapytał Aleks -Śledzik z Smarkiem, Blizniaki razem, Astrid z Katrin a Stick z Pyszkaczem. Może być? -A ty gdzie będziesz spał synu?-Zapytał Stoick -Nie jestem twoim synem!-Wykrzyczał- Nie nażywaj mnie tak. A poża tym co cię obchodzi gdzie będę spał. 6 lat temu chciałeś się mnie pozbyć z Berk, a teraz co? Przez 3 lata czekałem choć na jedną wiadomość od ciebie, ale nic. Nawet się nie pozegnałeś. Miałeś nadzieje ze mnie smoki pozrą. Myślisz ze teraz jakby nigdy nic wrócę z tobą na Berk? Przebaczyłem wszystkim że mnie wyśmiewali i bili. Nigdy nie miałem im tego za złe. -Wiemy. Pyszkacza pokazał nam twoje prezenty-Powiedział Stoick, podchodząc do syna - Czyli o to ci chodzi? Poczułeś się winny? Ale teraz jest za późno Stoicku. Twój syn już nie żyje. Zabiłeś go kiedy wysłałeś go do obczych ludzi.- Poweidzął, wyszedł i trzasną drzwiami. -Łał, jeszcze nigdy się tak nie wściekł- Stwierdziła Katrin- Co wy mu zrobiliście. Może naprawdę będzie lepiej jak zostawicie go w spokoju-Powedziała i poszła na górę. Następnego ranka. -Cześć Aleks-Przywitał się czkawak -Cześć. Gdzie spałeś? -W akademi. Mam dla ciebię prośbę. Przekaż to Katrin-poweidział i podał list-Ja muszę lecieć do Sanktarium -Może z nim porozmawiasz? -Wczoraj porozmawialiśmy chyba wystarczająco długo. A poza tym dobrze wiesz co on mi zrobił. Naprawdę na moim miejsu byś mu wybaczył? -Ja? Nie. Ale ty jesteś inny. Wybaczasz wszystkim. No nic. To wasza sprawa. A i proszę cię przełóż ten wyjazd na kiedy indziej. Wiesz że Drago prędzej czy później i tak zaatakuje Berk. Naucz ich bronić się. Zrób to dla smoków nie dla nich. -Dabra. Niech przyjdą na zajęcia o 12. Tylko proszę cię. Niech mój ojciec tam nie idzie. - Czyli jednak jest twoim ojcem- Uśmiechną sie Aleks - Nie łap mnie za słówka. Godzinę później. - Dzieńdobry- Katrin i Astrid - Czkawak już wrócił?zapytał Katrin - Tak, ale już zdązył wyjść. A jeżeli o wasz dzieciaki, to możecie przyjść na zajęcia do akademii. Czkawak nauczy wasz jak walczyć z Drago. - Dzieńdobry- Powiedział Stoick i tez staną w kuchni- I jak porozmawiałeś z nim? -Przykro mi stoick ale on niechce wasz znać. Twój syn jest wyjątkowy i myślę ze w kończu ci wybaczy ale nie naciszkaj na niego. A jeszcze mam pytanie. Dlaczego tak nagle chcesz żeby wrócił? Dobrze wiem co się między wami działo latami. - Bo się zmienił- Odpowiedział szczerze Wódz walndoli - Przyjacielu. To dalej ten sam Czkawka. Owszem nabrał mięśni, ale dalej jest miły i delikatny. Nigdy nie zabił nikogo. Zawsze szuka pokojowego rozwiązania. On się nie zmienił. Godzina około 12. Do akademi właśnie przyszli uczniowie z Berk. - To co o wielki nauczycielu nam pokażesz?-Zasmiał się Smark - Miło ze się zgłaszasz. Chodź. Pokażesz jak walczysz bronią. Staneli do pojedynku. Sączysmark wzią maczugę a Czkawka miecz. PSączy smark zaczą biec na Czkawkę. Ten tylko zrobił unik i podcią Smarka. - To wszystko? Myślałem że wielcy Wandale lepiej sobie radzą w walce. Śmieszne. I ja chciałem być tacy jak wy. Widzę ze jezeli chodzi o walkę to jesteście na przegranej pożycji- Młodzi Wandale patrzyli na niego ze złością-Jak u wasz ze znajomością smoków.? -Świetnie. Znam całą księgę smoków na pamięć-Chwalił się Śledzik. - A możesz mi pokażać tą księgę?- Zapytał Czkawka a Śledzik podał mu ją- Ale tu niema nic o Nocej Furii,Oszołostrachu, Czerwonej Śmierci. Tu jest może jedna czwarta znanych nam smoków-Śliedzik patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem. Okazało się że nie zna wszystkich smoków- Ktoś z wasz zabił kiedyś smoka?- Zapytał podejżliwym wzrokiem -Nie, nikt z nasz nigdy nie skrzywził smoka-Powiedziała dumnie Astrid -To jak wy chcecie walczyć z Szmoczą armią? Drago zniszczy wasz momętalnie. Nie potraficie walczyć, nie znacie smoków i nikt z wasz nie zwbił smoka? Jak by wam to powiedzieć? Ja na waszym miejszczy albo szukał bym nowego domu albo szykował się na śmierć -A ty zabiłeś smoka?-Spytała zła Astrid -Tak. Czerwoną Śmierć w wieku 17 lat. - Nieznam takiego smoka- Stwierdził Smark -No take 168 ton latającego mięsa. -Niewierzę ci-Powiedziłą Astrid - Możesz nie wierzyć. Nie wiele mnie to interesuje. Jak dla mnie możecie wrócić na Berk i zostać tam zabici. Naprawdę mam to gdzieś. Po tym co mi zrobiliście sam powinienem wasz wymordować. Ale wolę widzieć jak cierpicie. Jakby nie wy dzisiaj był bym normalnym wikingiem bez zadnych problemów, a nie kaleką musączym ukrywać toszsamość pod maską. Codziennie muszę się bać czy Drago nie postanowi wymordować dla zabawy moich przyjaciół. Wiesz jakie to uczucie nie móc wrócić do prawdziwego domu, do jedynego prawdziwego przyjaciela poza szczerbatkiem i nimo- Pokazał ręką na jego przyjaciół z Erest- Nigdy mnie nie szanowaliście. Znosiłem to. Biliście mnie wytrzymywałem. Ojciec wysłał mnie na wyprawę zeby się mnie pozbyć z wioski. Zapewne jeszcze tego samego dnia odbyła się impreza. Wybaczył bym mu to gdyby przez te trzy lata oderzwał się do mnie. - Chciałem-Wtedy wszyscy spojzeli na Stoicka stojącego przy bramię-Ale nie wiedziałem co ci powiedzieć. -Wystarczyło by głupie co u ciebie synu. Ale ty jak to ty wolałeś udawać ze nie istnieje. Kiniec zajęć. Jeżeli chcecie mnieć choć cień szans na przetrwanie pierwszego ataku Drago przyjdzcie na arenę o godzine 18.-powiedział i wyszedł wraz z szczerbatkiem - On naprawdę wasz nie nawidzi. Nawet do Drago tak nie mówi. Niemam pojęcia co wy mu robiliście przez te lata ale prędko tego nie naprawicie- Powiedział Katrin Rozdział 3 (Narrator) Czkawka czekał pod smoczą akademią na resztę. Pierwsze przyleciały Katrin i Astrid, z nimi śledzik i reszta przyjaciół z Erest. Na koniec przyleciały Bliźniaki i Smark. - To, co chciałeś nasz nauczyć?-Zapytała Astrid. -Mam parę pytań. Po pierwsze kto oswoił pierwszego smoka na Berk? -Ja-Powiedziała dumnie Astrid - Myślisz, że smok będzie ci zawsze wierny?- Zapytał obojętnie Czkawka. -Tak, Smoki szybko przywiązują się i oddadzą za nasz życie. -To coś ci pokaże- Powiedział Czkawka i wyciągną kij (Taki jaki miała Valka w JWS2). Zaczął nim potrząsać. Po chwili Wichura zrzuciła dziewczynę z grzbietu. -Aaaaa. Pomocy- Wykrzyczała. Po chwili jedna Szczerbatek złapał ją i odstawił na wichurę. - Otóż masz rację. Smoki to wspaniałe stworzenia, które oddadzą za nasz życie, ale jeżeli ktoś potrafi je kontrolować, zabiją nasz bez wahania. Jedynym sposobem, żeby oprzeć się temu, jest zawarcie silnej więzi ze smokiem. Dla mnie szczerbatek ruszył w ogień. Żeby mnie ratować, o mało co sam się nie zabił. A ja przez miesiąc znosiłem tortury, żeby go uwolnić. Szczerbatek w razie czego oprze się działaniom kontrolnym. Ale wasze smoki jak widać nie- Wyjaśniał Czkawka. -To, co mamy zrobić, żeby zawrzeć tę całą więź- Zapytał znudzony Smark. -To robi się latami. Nie stworzycie takiej więzi w 20 minut.- Oburzył się Czkawka. -To po co my tu jesteśmy- Zapytał Mieczyk. - No właśnie. Normalni ludzie o tej porze śpią- Dodała Spadka. -Jak dobrze, że wy nie jesteście normalni- Powiedział po cichu Czkawka- Musicie być przygotowani na zrobienie najgorszej rzeczy dla jeźdźca. Wybrać między smokiem a przyjacielem. Co byście wybrali? Uratowalibyście swoich przyjaciół czy smoka?- Nikt nic nie odpowiedział- To ja powiem tak. Nie pozwoliłbym, żeby moim przyjaciołom coś się stało. Szczerbatek dobrze wie, co bym zrobił, ale nie pozwoliłbym mu odejść samemu. Po jego śmierci sam bym się zabił. A wy jak już zdecydujecie się, co byście zrobili, to przylećcie na plażę Odyna. Katrin wam pokaże gdzie to- Powiedział, po czym sam odleciał. - Mam wrażenie, że on nie chce, żebyśmy wygrali tę bitwę- Powiedziała Astrid-Zmienił się, kiedyś był miły, a teraz... -Chyba mu się nie dziwisz. Przez lata był wyśmiewany i bity. Kiedy stracił nogę, stał się bardziej nieczuły, a kiedy pojawił się Drago załamał się. Pozbierał się, ale nigdy od 3 lat nie widziałam, jak się uśmiecha. Jest albo zły, albo smutny. A to, że jego ojciec przyleciał i to razem z wami dodaje mu niemiłych wspomnień. -Mówiła Kartin. -Ale my naprawdę za nim tęskniliśmy- Powiedziała smutna Astrid. -Tak wiem. Rozmawiałam z waszym kowalem. Tak tęskniliście, że urządziliście imprezę z okazji jego wyjazdu. Przyznajcie jak by Pyszkacz nie pokazał wam wtedy waszych prezentów przygotowywanych przez Czkawkę, nic by się nie zmieniło. On czekał 3 lata na jedną wiadomość. Jedno marne zdanie i jego życie znowu nabrało y sensu. Ale niestety teraz już za późno. -No byliśmy głupimi dzieciakami. Lecimy na tę plażę?-Zapytała Astrid. Po chwili byli już na plaży. Czkawka odpoczywał oparty o smoka. - No już myślałem, że się nie zdecydujecie- Powiedział, nie wstając- Powiedzmy, że Drago atakuje Berk. Że wschodu wyłania się 5 statków, a z północy 10. Co robicie? -Rozdzielamy się. Ja i bliźniaki atakujemy północ, a reszta wschód. Na lądzie przygotowujemy w razie czego linę obrony- Powiedziała szybko Astrid. - Mam takie pytanie. Ile czasu mija, od zobaczenia statku aż dopłynie do portu?- Zapytał Czkawka, nie otwierając oczu. - Około godziny- Powiedział spokojnie niebieskooka. - Czyli macie godzinę. I zamiast zastanowić się nad dobrym planem, od razu ruszacie na wroga?- Czkawka dopiero teraz otworzył oczy i spojrzał na zdziwioną blondynkę- Kiedy atakujecie od północy, zza skał na południu wyłania się kolejne 15 statków. Linia obrony przygotowana jest od wschodu i północy, czyli Drago uderza w tył wioski, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Jeżeli wrócicie, reszta statków dopłynie do portu. Z wioski nie zostanie nic. A wy będziecie musieli uciekać. Jednak półowa z wasz i tak zostanie pojmana. Smoki wcielone do armii a wy zostaniecie zamordowani. A to wszystko dzięki twojemu genialnemu pomysłowi obrony- Powiedział, patrząc ciągle na dziewczynę. -Wiem, z nasz nie lubisz, ale nie musisz być taki niemiły- Powiedział lekko zła Astrid. -Dobrze będę miły. A więc moi kochani, co zrobicie, żeby nie nie skończyć jako karma dla rybek. Było wystarczająco miło. Może jeszcze mam wasz poprzytulać. Ja wasz szykuje na wojnę, a nie na przyjęcie urodzinowe.-Krzykną Czkawka. -Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Wiem, jak byliśmy dziećmi, to ci dokuczaliśmy, ale teraz jesteśmy dorośli. Nie mógłbyś na normalnie pomóc. Wiem, że jest ci ciężko nam pomagać po tym, co zrobiliśmy, ale tu chodzi o twój domu. Na Berk się wychowałeś... - Masz rację na Berk się wychowałem. Ale wiesz co, znaczy wychowywać się bez przyjaciół i rodziny? Wiesz, ile razy chciałem się zaprzyjaźnić? Pracowałem w porcie dniami i nocami, żeby kupić najszlachetniejsze kamienie i metal najlepszej jakości tylko po to, żeby zrobić wam prezent. Pracowałem po nocach w kuźni tylko po to, żebyście mnie wyśmieli. Ale dla mnie to nic nie znaczyło. Dalej robiłem wam te przeklęte siekiery, topory i maczugi. Myślałem, że chociaż raz uda mi się, je wam dać. Nie liczyłem na przyjaźń. Chciałem zrobić coś miłego. Robiłem je co roku. Znałem na pamięć datę urodzin każdego mieszkańca na Berk. Poza Pyskaczem na Berk nie było osoby, która wiedziała, kiedy ja mam urodziny. Wiesz, jakie to uczucie, kiedy we własne urodziny pracujesz w pocie, przy rozładunku ryb będąc bitym i popychany. A robiłem to tylko i wyłącznie dla wasz. Projektowałem broń do walki ze smokami. Ojciec ani nikt inny na mnie nawet nie spojrzał. Dlaczego nagle chcecie, żebym wam pomógł i wrócił do domu? Pomogłem wam i tak wystarczająco dużo. Straciłem resztki godności, żeby ratować dom. Miesiącami byłem torturowany przez Drago tylko po to, żeby nie napadł na te przeklęte Berk. Nikt się o mnie nie martwił. Setki razy mnie biczowano tylko po to, żeby mnie złamać i żebym zgodził się na atak na Berk. Bogom dziękowałem, że dotrzymywał słowa i nie zaatakował. Kiedy w kończy, uznał, że jestem zbyt uparty, wrzucił mnie do wody. Na środek oceanu. Jaka spotyka mnie nagroda za to, że wasz uratowałem? To, że przylatujecie tu i mówicie, że jestem niemiły? Rozdział 4 (Narrator) Czkawka po tych słowach wsiadł na szczerbatka i odleciał. Astrid już miała lecieć za nim, ale zatrzymała ją Katrin. - Daj mu pomyśleć. Lubi spokój i cisze. A jak teraz polecisz, to tylko bardziej się zdenerwuje. - Ale ja muszę z nim porozmawiać. Nie miałam pojęcia, co on przeszedł po odpłynięciu. Ja chce go tylko jeszcze raz przeprosić-Tłumaczyła Astrid. - Ale ty chyba go nie zrozumiałaś. Właśnie przyznał, że mimo wszystko zależy mu na wasz. Jeżeli miałby wasz gdzieś, to by nie dał się torturować miesiącami. Teraz przynajmniej wiemy, po czym te blizny i dlaczego nie lubi mówić, co się działo z nim po pokonaniu czerwonej śmierci. - To wy nie wiedzieliście? Myślałam, że jesteście przyjaciółmi- Powiedziała cicho Astrid. - Nikt nie wiedział. Nie lubi rozmawiać o tym, co się z nim działo. Jest zamknięty w sobie. Zajęło nam trzy miesiące, zanim zaczął z nami rozmawiać jak ze znajomymi. Dalej ma wiele sekretów przed nami. Unika kontaktu z ludźmi. Woli towarzystwo smoków. - To nienormalne. Zamiast zająć się, taką ślicznotką jak ty on ugania się za jakimś Drago-Stwierdził Smark, ale Katrin tylko spiorunowała go spojrzeniem. (Gdzieś na niebie) -Chyba nie potrzebnie im to mówiłem. Teraz będą się litować- Czkawka "rozmawiał" ze swoim smokiem- Ja naprawdę chciałbym pomóc, ale nie potrafię. Kiedy tylko ich widzę, przypominają mi się najgorsze dni w moim życiu.-Smok warkną po wypowiedzi chłopaka- Wiem, że minęło sporo lat, ale blizny na psychice tak łatwo nie schodzą. Lecieli chwilę w ciszy. Po czym postanowili wrócić do znajomych. Kiedy wylądowali, podeszła do nich Astrid. -My naprawdę nie wiedzieliśmy, przez co ty przeszedłeś. Naprawdę przepraszam. Proszę, pomóż nam, jeszcze raz- Powiedział, nie patrząc mu w oczy. On chwycił ją za brodę i nakierował ją na swoją twarz. Patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy. - Nie. To ja powinienem przeprosić. Staram się wam pomóc, ale to nie jest dla mnie łatwe. Obiecuję, że dołożę wszelkich starań, żeby uratować mój dom. Nie pozwolę zniszczyć ani Berk, ani żadnej innej osady. Obiecuje.- Powiedział głośno Czkawka.- Ale ta walka będzie najtrudniejsza walką w waszym życiu. Nie mogę obiecać, że wszyscy wrócicie do domu. Wielu ludzi polegnie. To nie będzie zwykła wojna. Będziemy musieli wybierać między śmiercią a śmiercią innej osoby. Postaram się przygotować wasz. Wszyscy słuchali Czkawki i ciężko ćwiczyli. Uczyli się o smokach, uczyli się walczyć. Około godziny 4 nad ranem skończyli i wszyscy wykończeni szli w stronę domu. Wszyscy tylko nie Czkawka który patrzył na wschód słońca. Zobaczyła to Astrid i podeszła do niego. - Piękny widok- Powiedział jeździec nocnej furii. - Przepiękny- Odpowiedziała blondynka- Dziękuję-Pocałowała go w policzek- za wszystko- i pobiegła za resztą. -Wiesz co mordko? Może jednak dam radę im pomóc- Powiedział i złapał się za policzek, który przed chwilą pocałowała ta piękna kobieta. (Tego samego dnia o 7. dom Aleksa) Aleks właśnie wstał, kiedy zobaczył w kuchni uśmiechniętego Czkawkę. Właśnie kończył śniadanie. - Dzień dobry. Widze, że komuś się humor poprawił- Zaśmiał się Aleks- A gdzie byliście całą noc? -Uczyłem ich. Potrzebują pomocy. Nie mogę tak zostawić ich na pastwę losu- Odpowiedział Jeździec- Obudź ich tak około 12. Na razie niech śpią. Pewnie są padnięci. Dopiero o 4 skończyliśmy. - A ty nie chcesz się przespać? -Nie mam ochoty. Dobra ja się zbieram. Szczerbatek pewnie zostaje. On też niech odpocznie. Dzisiaj ciężki dzień. -Co zamierzasz zrobić? -Muszę nauczyć ich jak się walczy z Drago. Wysłałem list do Dagura. Za dwa dni do niego lecimy poćwiczyć. Ale na razie zrobię im, stroję do latania. Przydadzą się podczas walki. -A ojciec? Pogodzisz się z nim? -Wiesz. Czas leczy rany. Chyba mu wybaczę, ale na Berk na stałe nie wracam. - Ważne, że mu wybaczysz. Czkawka opuścił dom i udał się do kuźni. Spotkał tam kogoś, kogo się nie spodziewał. W kuźni był nie kto inny ja Pyszkacz. - Cześć Pyszkacz. Co tu tak wcześnie robisz? -O cześć młody. A tak pomyślałem, że pewnie tu zajrzysz. Dawno nic nie robiliśmy razem. - O, jeżeli chcesz to, świetnie się składa. Właśnie zamierzałem zrobić stroje do latania dla jeźdźców. Może mi pomożesz ? -Mów co robić. Patrz, jak to się śmiesznie los układa. Parę lat temu to ty pomagałeś mi w kuźni, a teraz ty mi będziesz mówił co mam robić- Zaśmiał się Pyszkacz. -Kto jak kto, ale ty będziesz wiedział co robić. Pamiętaj, że wszystko, co umiem, nauczyłem się od ciebie. Rozdział 5 Pyszkacz i Czkawka pracowali w kuźni w najlepsze. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy wstała wioska. Ludzie podziwiali pracze tej dwójki. Dogadywali się bez słów. To, co inny robiliby cały dzień, on robili w parę minut. Około godziny 11 dwa kostiumy były gotowe. - No to trzeba wracać na obiad. Miło się z tobą pracowało- Powiedział Czkawka, odkładając narzędzia. Po chwili byli w domu. Przy stole siedział już Stoick, Aleks, Katrin i Astrid. Reszta jeszcze spała. - O panie już na nogach?- Zaśmiał się Czkawka. - Jak widać. Nie tak łatwo nasz zmęczyć- Odpowiedziała Astrid. -To świetnie, bo o 12 kolejny trening. Zbierzecie wszystkich i udacie się do akademii. A i jeszcze jedno. Gdyby przyleciał do mnie straśliwiec powiedzcie mi o tym od razu. - A gdzie ty znowu idziesz?- Zapytał Aleks. - Polatać ze szczerbatkiem. Dawno nie byliśmy na spokojny locie. Po chwili jeździec był już na niebie. W domu właśnie kończyli śniadanie. - Jak on się zmienił. Jakby nie powiedział, że to on to bym nie uwierzyła- Stwierdziła Astrid. - A jaki on właściwie był na Berk? Nigdy nie opowiadał. Kiedy tu przyleciał, był odważny, miły, ale zarazem tajemniczy i waleczny- Zapytał Katrin. -Na Berk był najsłabszy. Praktycznie cała wioska mu dokuczała. Był miły, ale ciamajdowaty. Praktycznie nikt go nie znał. Może jakbyśmy wiedzieli, jaki jest, to by się wszystko potoczyło inaczej- Opowiedział Astrid, patrząc na talerz. -Co się stało to się nieodstanie. Trzeba żyć dalej. Czkawka chyba wybaczył wam. Od rana chodzi szczęśliwy, a to się rzadko zdarza. Może to dobry znak- Powiedział Aleks i wstał od stołu- Ja muszę iść do wioski. (Gdzieś na Niebie) Czkawka właśnie leciał obok szczerbatka dzięki swojemu strojowi. Nagle zobaczył, że podlatuje do niego Kartin. - Więc tak wygląda twój spokojny lot- Zaśmiała się- To chyba nie chce wiedzieć, jak wygląda niespokojny. A tak z innej beczki, to chyba zmieniłeś zdanie, Prawda? -Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi? - Jak to o co. Zamierzasz wrócić na Berk czy nie?- Czkawka wskoczył na Szczerbatka i wyrównał lot z Katrin. - Nie wiem, co powinienem zrobić. Parę dni temu, gdy ich widziałem, to chciałem zabić, ale teraz mi przeszło. Mam wrażenie, że zaczynam tęsknić za Berk, ale tak naprawdę nie chce wracać. Co mam zrobić? - To, co zawsze. Coś głupiego- Zaśmiała się Katrin.